ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Dawn
Plot Narrion, the new owner of Omnitrix (Chapter 1) Prologue Ben Tennyson was a kid who liked to act like a hero. He had some sort of watch, which transformed him into aliens. Until he goes on an adventure because his Omnitrix was set on self destruct, well, Ben and Azmuth died, and the Omnitrix was sent back to earth. I found it, then I fixed it and upgraded it to a new version. I named that version the "Chromatrix". Chapter 1 Episode 1 : A new dawn Gwen : Grandpa, we need to find the Omnitrix. Max : Yes Gwen, but we need to go to the Plumber Base. There we have the best technology, we can locate the Omnitrix. Gwen : We need to be sure nobody wears it. After 30 minutes Max : Blukic, Driba, search for the Omnitrix. Driba : Sure, we can find it. Blukic : No, we can't. Driba : Yes, we can! Blukic : No, we can't! Gwen : Oh... It's gonna take a while... Meanwhile... Narrion : Mom! Where are my shoes? Narrion mom : Where you left them! Back to the plumber base, Driba : We found it! Blukic : It's worn by a human named Na....Rri...on. Max : Gwen, get a team and go to find him. Gwen : Ok. After 30 minutes Gwen : Narrion, we are the Plumbers! Give us the Omnitrix! Narrion : You mean the Chromatrix? NEVER! Gwen : We are forced to fire! Narrion : And I'm forced to stop you! Gwen : FIRE! Narrion : It's time to be hero! ROBOX! Why do you want to take the Chromatrix from me? I'm just trying to be a superhero! Gwen : Sigh... He's like Ben. Narrion: Who's Ben? Gwen : STOP THE FIRE! Ben was the first wearer of the Omnitrix, until he died, from the self-destruct of the Omnitrix. We are trying to get it, so nobody gonna use it for bad things. Narrion : Well, I'm sorry for you, but, there is a liiiiiiiitle problem. I can't get it out of my hand! Gwen : Come with me to my grandpa, he's a plumber. Narrion : I don't think your grandpa is a normal plumber. Gwen : I'm gonna explain it. After 30 minutes... Max : Welcome, Narrion, to the plumber base. Narrion : It's a honor to meet you, Magister Tennyson. Gwen said so much about you. Max : I heard you can't get out of your hand the Omnitrix. Narrion : Yes, but I named it the "Chromatrix", because it's a superior Omnitrix. Gwen : You can keep it. Narrion : Really? Thank you soo much Magister Tennyson! Max : I want you to collaborate with us, to become a Plumber. What do you think? You accept? Narrion : Will I accept? SURE! Gwen : Welcome to the team, Plumber. Discussion Time! : What do you think of it? I have the script for the second episode, I just need to type it on a computer. Do you want a sneek-peek? Well, you can read the series page. Something with Animo, Vilgax and Psyphon. Noteworthy Events Major Events *ROBOX makes his first appearance. *Narrion makes his first appearance *Gwen makes her first appearance Minor Events *Magister Tennyson makes his first appearance *Narrion mom makes her first appearance *Blukic makes his first appearance *Driba makes his first appearance Characters *''ROBOX'' *Narrion *Gwen *Magister Tennyson *Ben (Flashback) *Azmuth (Flashback) *Blukic *Driba Aliens Used *ROBOX Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the series "Narrion, the new owner of Omnitrix". *This is my first story which I published. *This story is based on more Ben Ten series than : Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Ben 10 and Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres